Sorrow
by blackstardragon2
Summary: She was a Homunculus yet, she wasn't a sin. She was a feeling yet, she had none. She was born to die yet she didn't. She was saved but didn't know why. She was blind but saw the world. She was Lust's little sister, Sorrow.


**AN/**

**For the record, the only reason I'm posting here is because I'm a lifeless twit that for some reason has the talent to write.**

**I don't own Full Metal Alchemist**

*****Page Break*****

Lust walked through the forest looking for one place in particular. This one place where no one else but herself and the inhabitant knew about. No one knew of her secret visits. Not Envy. Not even Father.

She pushed the thick branches aside and used her finger tips to cut through the last vine. They fell to the ground in a messy green and brown pile.

The gap in the trees revealed a long stream. The water was clear and lagoon blue. The sun made it glimmer as a few stray leaves floated past Lust.

At the end of the river was a small girl crouching with a stick in her hand. She was poking the water and seamed dazed in the ripples. Her hair was soft lavender. It reached her shoulder in spikes and a few stray bangs rested on her forehead. Her frail body was covered in a skimpy black tank top that showed her belly and a thin lavender poncho. Short denim shorts were rolled up to her mid thighs and her tiny feet were in purple converse with black socks. Her lifeless gray eyes stood in one place with a longing look in her eyes.

"Lust, what do you have that I don't?" She asked without turning around. Lust smirked.

"Let's see. A well developed body, the ability to kill and emotions. That's what I have that you don't." Lust said with a shrug.

"You know I can kill" She replied shifting her head up.

"Oh yes, but why do you refuse to?" Lust asked sitting down on a log nearby. "You playful talents should not be wasted like that"

"Because there is no reason to kill" She said and dropped the stick.

"Why do you want to let those humans live?" Lust asked.

"Because they have a life. They have goals. They have a future. Admit it. You want to be a human too."

"But what about you?"

"My name is Sorrow for a reason. I have no reason to live. I don't know what I want with my life. Maybe being a human would be better than this"

"You care about the humans" Lust reminded her.

"I simply judge them off of what is fair. Not off of feelings. I don't want them to get in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"Just forget it"

"But you have certain feelings for the very first Homunculus" Lust said with a smirk and watched as Sorrow bowed her head.

"That is none of your concern" Sorrow replied with her bangs over her eyes.

"You should do something about that" Lust said looking over her nails.

"Easy for you to say, big sis. They think I'm dead."

_Flashback_

"_She is too small to survive" Father told Lust and Envy. "Besides, she isen't likes all of you. Her transmutation was an attempt to create stronger versions you the rest of you. We tried to recreate Lust by using her blood but it became unstable!"_

"_So you mean she is like my little sister?" Lust asked._

"_Well, yes that would make her your little sister in a way. But she doesn't even have a place and one of the sins. She has to be stronger than one you seven to replace you and to earn a real place among the Homunculus. And over all that, she is blind!"_

"_So? She can die on her own. You don't have to kill her." Envy said looking at the child._

"_Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?" Lust asked him who crossed his arms. _

"_I don't but if he gets rid of another Homunculus then our chances of getting anywhere slim down!" Envy said in rage._

"_Now Envy. This child will die. Like it or not" Father replied and held up a sharp knife to her chest. He pushed it down coming contact with blood. But the blood did not belong to Sorrow. It was Envy's. He had put his hand in the middle of the knife._

"_Enough! Lust, take to the forest and kill her there." Father finally said and dropped the knife pulled Envy out by his hair. Envy clutched his bleeding hand and looked at the frail girl. _

"_Lust…..do something…." He whispered before the door slammed shut._

_Lust blinked. She picked up the child and took her in to the woods._

"_What's going on?" Sorrow asked in a weak voice and Lust put her on a rock._

"_I have to kill you." Lust replied and held her fingers to Sorrow's chin._

"_Huh?" She asked confused. Tears were building in her eyes. Lust looked to the girl's blind eyes and put her hand down._

"_Listen little sis, Envy seams to give a damn about you so, I'll let you live but you must not tell anyone" Lust said and headed back. She ran her fingertips over her own vein to make it look like the deed had been done. _

"_But why do they want to kill me?" She asked with her gray eyes staring blankly._

"_Because you're not a sin" Lust replied._

_Sorrow stood there, not knowing what to make of that sentence. _

"_Did you do it?" Envy asked with his bangs covering his face and Lust smirked and nodded._

"_Dead as that Edward guy's brain" Lust replied._

"_Whatever…." Envy replied and slammed his door shut._

'_What's gotten in to him?' Lust thought to herself._

"_He saved me….." Sorrow said out loud to herself._

_End of Flashback_

"You know my circumstances" Sorrow replied and picked a cherry off the tree nearby. "If I could see this cherry, then would I be able to enjoy it more?"

"I don't know but what do cherries have to do with this?"

"Everything is linked….."Sorrow replied and popped it in her mouth. "You should be heading back"

"I will but tell me this, do you love him?" Lust asked with a serious look.

"…I… don't…. know…." was all she said before turning around and picking up her stick. She went back to poking the water.

Lust got up off the log and ruffled Sorrow's hair before disappearing trough the branches she appeared from.

Sorrow sighed and looked up wishing she could see the sky.

"If I'm not a sin, then what am I?" she asked herself, popping another bright plump cherry in to her mouth.

**AN/**

**Anyway I'm still decided whether to make this a LustXEnvy or a SorrowXEnvy. Any suggestions? Please send them via PM please. **

**R&R please.**

**Dragon Out**


End file.
